Butterflies
by KwBw21
Summary: Hermione has two obsessions in her life. How will she react when the two come together on a special occasion. A fluffy, mushy story.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

**Warning: Different tenses used at the start of the story.  
**

**Mushy one shot. Lots of fluff. OOC  
**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**The song is called Love is like a butterfly by Dolly Parton.**

* * *

Butterflies.

Hermione was obsessed with them. To her they were the epitome of perfection. She loved the colourful patterns that adorned their delicate, silky wings. She loved the way they gracefully flutter around in the gardens of Hogwarts, innocently drinking nectar from the plethora of flowers.

Her favourite thing to do in the summer is to lay down on the grass in a secluded part of the gardens, where no one normally ventures. She loves to spend hours just watching the tiny creatures silently fluttering about in the peace and tranquility of the garden.

One of her fondest memories is of the time one of the tiny creatures had landed on her cheek as she was laying in her favourite place, it stayed there for quite some time, its wings gently wafting in the warm breeze that was dancing through the garden at the time. She couldn't help but admire its beauty and felt blessed that it had decided to grace her with its presence.

She was simply obsessed with them.

However she also had another obsession.

That obsession was for her lover, Severus Snape.

Most peoples opinion of Severus Snape is that of a stern, bad tempered, strict man. An ex-spy, ex-death eater. Some one who can reduce a class of first years to the brink of wetting their pants just with a cross of his arms and an intimidating stare. Someone who never lets his guard down no matter what.

But Hermione knows different. To her Severus Snape is a gentle, caring loving man. An exceptionally brave war hero. Someone who can make her feel like her heart is melting just by saying 'I love you' with his deep voice. Someone who never has their guard up with her.

Everyone one else thinks his heart is made of ice but she knows he is a hopeless romantic who worships the ground she walks on.

She is completely obsessed with him.

* * *

She had always had a crush on him during school but during the war Albus Dumbledore had told her to trust Severus and so she did, completely, even when others didn't. Her trust was well placed as he risked his life to protect her and her friends. She knew she was falling for him when she spent every waking moment of her day with him in the hospital whilst he was in coma due to the injuries he sustained for Voldamort's attack. When he awoke from his 6 month coma and their eyes met, the first thing he did was whisper her name, she knew then that she was completely in love with him.

He had always admired her intelligence during her years at school, when the war began and everyone thought he was the enemy it was only her that believed in him and it gave him the strength to go on. He knew he had feelings for her when, after Voldamort attacked him and he felt his life slipping away, he wept at the thought of never seeing her again. When he awoke from his coma, his body sore and heavy, the pain ebbed away when he saw her beautiful brown eyes again, he knew then that he loved her whole heartedly and never wanted to leave her side.

* * *

Today was their second anniversary. It was 2 years to the day that he had awoken from his coma and it had been two years to the day that he had admitted to Hermione that he loved her and she had admitted she loved him.

The day had started well, she had woken up to find Severus' arm drapped across her waist, his legs entangled with hers and him cuddling up as close to her back as possible, _he does like to cuddle _she chuckled to herself. She could feel him softly breathing on her neck as he had his head buried in her hair, she didn't want to wake him but they had to be up for class.

"Sev sweetie, we need to get up" she said before attempting to wriggle out of his grip, only to have him cuddle her tighter.

"5 more minutes please" he begged "I'm too comfy to move"

"nope, come on we need to get ready for class" she said firmly, trying to stifle a giggle at the whine he made when she managed to get free from him.

"Fine bossy I'll get up" he said with a huff before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

By the time he came back into the bedroom Hermione was dressed and sitting on their bed with a neatly wrapped present in front of her.

"What's this?" He pointed to the present as he sat in front of her.

"It's for you Sev. Happy Anniversary, my love" she smiled before kissing him softly on the lips.

"It's not much as I know how much you hate presents but when I saw it I thought of you so I had to get it for you. I hope you like it?" she said nervously biting her lip.

"Darling you shouldn't have, but thank you anyway I love it" he replied smiling at her.

"You haven't opened it yet" she said with a giggle

"I know but I like anything you get me" he replied leaning in to kiss her.

"Well you open it whilst I use the bathroom and let me know what you think when I get back" she said before walking to the bathroom.

She had been brushing her teeth when she heard Severus shout "OH DEAR MERLIN, ITS SO FUZZY"

She couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing at his response to her gift.

"I take it from the scream I just heard, you like him?" she said as she left the bathroom.

"I LOVE HIM" Severus said enthusiastically "Thank you so much"

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her lover burying his face into the fuzzy bat teddy she had bought him.

"You get so excited over the smallest things Sev" she giggled "And everyone thinks your a meany, well I know different" she said before walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"I know darling but he's so cute" he replied giving the teddy bat a squeeze.

"Anyway you, time to get dressed. Your class starts in half an hour" she said handing him his robes.

"Fine but Fuzzy is coming with me to class" he said, dressing quickly before placing the bat teddy inside a pocket in his robes.

Hermione just giggled and they headed off to the classroom ready to start the day.

The day had gone by fairly quickly for Hermione and there were no major incidents during lessons which was a pleasant surprise. There was normally an explosion or two from badly made potions from those students not paying attention but today everyone seemed to pay attention which put her in a good mood. Severus was in a good mood too, he wasn't snarling as much at the students and he didn't once deduct points from any houses.

'Fuzzy' had taken pride of place on Severus' desk and once or twice Hermione had caught him rubbing the teddy bat's head like a cat whilst he was grading some papers much to her amusement.

Afternoon quickly turning into late evening and Hermione was sat in the grand hall, eating dinner with the other teachers, when an owl flew up to her and landed gracefully on the table in front of her. It had brought her a letter which she took from it before feeding it a titbit from her plate. It ate the morsel before leaving just as gracefully as it had flew in.

Hermione then opened the letter.

_To my Dearest Hermione_

_Happy Anniversary._

_Would you please meet me in the room of requirement at 8pm?_

_I have a surprise for you._

_All my Love_

_S_

A big smile broke across Hermione's face as she read the letter and when she finished reading it, she gently kissed the part where he had signed off with an S. _I love him so much _she thought to herself as she glanced down at her watch. Realising that it was 7:45pm, she quickly got up from the table and headed off to find the room of requirement.

It didn't take her long to find the room and waiting outside was Severus looking handsome as always. He was smiling at her as she walked up to him but he had a nervous look in his eyes.

"Hello my love" Sev said placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"As a gift to you my darling, I want to recreate one of your favourite memories" he said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Which one?" She asked "I have so many"

"That's the surprise, my darling" he replied before placing a blind fold over her eyes making sure she couldn't peek.

"Do you trust me Hermione?" He asked her as he noticed her body stiffen at the lack of sight. He took one of her hands in his and he felt her relax "only you Sev" she replied truthfully.

With that said he carefully guided her into the middle of the room where they stood in silence. After a moment she felt something soft gently tickling her right cheek. "Sev?" she called out into the darkness, her voice tinged with worry.

Without saying a word Severus gently removed the blindfold from her eyes and she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. It only took a split second to realise that resting on her cheek was a beautiful butterfly, gently fluttering its wings. She stood for a moment admiring the delicate creature before it flew off her cheek, following it with her eyes she watched it gracefully flutter up and over both their heads.

She then let of a gasp and fell back into Severus' chest, her eyes glistened with tears as she realised that the whole room was full of beautiful butterflies gracefully fluttering around them both.

"I'm dreaming Sev aren't I?" she managed to say as she choked back a sob.

"No my darling, your not dreaming" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"They are so beautiful" she whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" Severus replied kissing her cheek.

Before she could say another word he turned her around to face him and took both her hands in his.

"I listened to a muggle song the other day and the lyrics inspired me to do this for you. I'm not going to sing you the song because I'm not ruining the moment with my lack of singing abilities so I'm going to read it to you as a poem if I may?" he said softly to her.

She nodded a reply before he took a deep breath and let it out. He looked deep into her brown eyes.

**_Love is like a butterfly_**

**_As soft and gentle as a sigh_**

**_The multicoloured moods of love are like its satin wings_**

**_Love makes your heart feel strange inside_**

**_It flutters like soft wings in flight_**

**_Love is Like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing_**

He cupped her face with one of his hands and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb as she lent into his hand.

**_I feel it when your with me _**

**_It happens when you kiss me_**

**_That rare and gentle feeling that I feel inside_**

**_Your touch is soft and gentle_**

**_Your kiss is warm and tender_**

**_When ever I am with you I think of butterflies_**

He lent forward and softly kissed her lips.

**_Love is like a butterfly_**

**_The multicoloured moods of love are like its satin wings _**

**_Love makes your heart feel strange inside_**

**_It flutters like soft wings in flight_**

**_Love is like a butterfly, that rare and gentle thing_**

He pulled her into his arms and gently whispered into her ear.

**_Your laughter brings me sunshine_**

**_Everyday is spring time_**

**_And I am only happy when you are by my side_**

**_How precious is this love we share_**

**_How very precious,sweet and rare_**

**_Together we belong like daffodils and butterflies._**

When Severus had finished the poem, she gently pushed him away from her and took one of his hands in hers. She had tears streaming down her face and a look of utter devotion shining through her eyes.

"That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me Sev, thank you so much for all this" she said before looking back up at the butterflies floating above their heads.

When she looked back down she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she saw Severus bent down on one knee in front of her. If ever there was a perfect moment in her life, this was definitely it.

"Hermione, I have completely and utterly adored you from the moment I awoke from my coma 2 years ago. I cannot imagine you not being in my life and I will love and worship you until the day I die. Would you do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife?" he asked her lovingly.

"yes Seb, yes. A millions times yes" she replied as he stood up. Ecstatic at her saying yes, he pulled her into a hug before spinning her round and laughing with joy.

When he put her down he fished out a little black box from his robes and gently placed the platinum and diamond engagement ring on her finger, a single tear fell down his cheek, he was so relieved that she had said yes.

Hermione threw her arms around her now Fiancé, hugging him tight. When she released him she placed her hands on either side of his head gently bringing his face down to hers and kissed him on his left cheek "thank you Sev", his right cheek "Thank you so much", the tip of his nose "I'm so happy", his forehead "thank you" and finally his lips "I love you so much".

Severus relished the attention his beautiful fiancée was giving him. They were both so excited at the new step they had taken in their relationship he hadn't stopped smiling.

After they had both calmed down, Hermione turned around and lent back into Severus' chest, she felt the strong arms of her fiancé wrap around her waist. She sighed a happy sigh and as she looked up at the beautiful butterflies still fluttering around the room as graceful as ever, she thought to herself

_We do belong together like daffodils and butterflies._


End file.
